Report 591
Report #591 Skillset: Axelord Skill: New Org: Templars Status: Rejected Jun 2011 Furies' Decision: Dislike the solutions presented, though do not disagree with that there could be something more for axelord gut Problem: One of the requirements to pull of execute is that the target must have heavy wounds on the gut, however, axelords can only give two afflictions when attacking the gut: opengut at light and severspine at critical. Solution #1: Add an affliction at medium wounds that numbs the gut Solution #3: At medium wounds they are hit so hard in the gut the target covers themselves in their own mucus Player Comments: ---on 6/17 @ 09:46 writes: Axelord does greatly need another gut wounding affliction, and a medium one is a good place to put it to be helpful yet not too impacting. I think solution 3 is saying that it should give the mucous affliction, but a cleanse cure is a bit off. Mucous doesn't help with wounds building specifically and gut wounds amongst all warriors lean towards bleeding with minor other effects like slipping (opengut). Solution 1 may sound like a decent idea in theory, but actually a numbed gut does almost utterly nothing other than consider itself an affliction. Upon testing a singular numbed gut it would be generous to say that it slows balance by even 0.1 seconds. Also, when you apply health to gut it cures the numb -and- wounds, which also does nothing to help the problem that this report addresses. I suggest a solution 2 be added instead- medium wounds, decent bleeding, some other minor effect ---on 6/17 @ 16:02 writes: I was trying to go with afflictions that would play up the "blunt" aspect of axelord. Its that since the afflictions for gut are so far apart there is nothing that really make targetting the gut really worth while for an axelord to work up toward an execute ---on 6/17 @ 20:03 writes: I actually think winding at medium would play quite nicely. The bleeding afflictions, rupturedgut and slicegut are pretty worthless, especially for a specialization like axelord that probably needs a little hindering. Being able to knock your opponent off balance in addition to knockdown could help them a bit. ---on 6/20 @ 03:19 writes: Wind would be a decent idea I suppose but since the winding is only 0.5s if the target is offbalance it wouldn't do much as a two handed affliction unless it was altered minorly for axelord similarly how collapsenerve and collapselung are better for two handers ---on 6/20 @ 21:12 writes: Wind-like afflictions really would not be a good fit here for a spec that already has a significant balance-loss affliction via knockdown. The reason here is because this simply synergizes too well with ectoplasm in the necromancy skillset (especially if you're talking about increased balance loss) but really would not offer much to the other specializations available to knights. Definitely not a good idea. ---on 6/20 @ 21:15 writes: Just to clarify, I'm not saying that wind would be useless for specializations outside of necromancy, however it's fairly apparent that being able to repeatedly cause balance loss without limiters (such as knockdown not having balance loss while sprawled) is going to be far more potent when used with ectoplasm than without. ---on 6/21 @ 03:41 writes: Yes that synergizes with necromancy better than the rest, but offbalance (i.e. vast amount of the time in combat) winding is .5s (1s with ecto) and is still pretty ineffectual with no followup hit capability. I'm sure better ideas can be proposed here, agreed. ---on 6/27 @ 17:04 writes: That said, mucous really would be too powerful of an affliction for axelords, as much as I'd like to see them improved...that isn't the way to go.